Une Fleur de Cerisier pour deux Mondes
by Dogywoman
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une ninja comme les autres sauf le jours de sa mort, elle rencontre un personnage tout à fait étrange qui l'envoie dans un monde pas comme les autres... Pour faire des rencontres hors du commun qui vont changer sa "vie".
1. Prologue

Petite note : je ne me suite pas tromper en designé le manga il faudra lire la suite pour comprendre...

Une Fleur de Cerisier pour deux Mondes

Prologue

Par beau matin de printemps, une jeune femme se rendait dans le bureau de la Godaïme. Elle avait maintenant 17 ans, avait grandi, mûri et s'était embellie. La demoiselle faisait environ 1m 70 avait les cheveux rose qui lui arrivait au-dessus des épaules et de magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Ces formes s'étaient développées et elle ne ressemblait plus à la petite fille de 12 ans sortant de l'académie des ninjas. Maintenant Sakura car telle était son prénom, était devenu chunnin ainsi que l'élève de l'Hokage de Konoha, arriva devant le bureau de sa senseï. La jeune femme frappa à la porte.

Tsunade :………….. BOUM

Sakura refrappa après avoir entendu un bruit sourd puis entendis un vague et pâteux « entrez ». La jeune femme poussa la double porte en bois et trouva l'Hokage en train de se relever avec les marques des dossiers sur la joue.

Sakura : Bonjours Tsunade-sama, vous vouliez me voir ?

Tsunade : Oui, je voulais te dire que tu dois partir en mission immédiatement pour te rendre à Oto No Kuni avec Naruto et Kakashi pour un sauvetage.

Sakura des étoiles dans les yeux se demanda si l'Hokage allait enfin leur donner l'autorisation pour secourir Sasuke. Tsunade qui avait compris ses pensés démenti tout de suite l'information pas encore donner.

Tsunade : Non tu te trompes. Je ne vous autorise pas à secourir Sasuke, mais un des émissaires que j'ai envoyé là-bas pour créer une alliance avec un village voisin d' Oto, c'était malheureusement un piège car il étaient déjà allié avec le village du son.

Sakura : D'accord je comprends; une pointe de déception dans la voie.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi était arrivé discrètement pour faire oublier son retard mais écoutait quand même la conversation.

Sakura : Je vais prévenir Naruto. Pendant ce temps Kakashi-sensaï vous n'avez qu'a allez préparé vos affaire, on se retrouve dans 2 heures devant les portes du village et pas de retard surtout vous m'avez comprise.

Kakashi hocha la tête vigoureusement car il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de Sakura qui était devenu redoutable avec l'apprentissage de la Godaïme. Il partit chez lui pour préparer ses affaires pour le sauvetage. Pendant ce temps, Sakura alla réveiller la marmotte blonde pour la prévenir de la mission et ainsi pour pouvoir aller préparer son propre sac.

Tous les trois se retrouvèrent devant les portes du village à l'heur dit (exploit pour Kakashi) et partir pour Oto No Kuni.

* * *

Salut alors voila ma toute première fic publiée. Si vous avez des remarques à faire quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises vous avez qu'à m'envoyer une review. 

Bon merci et à la prochaine pour les chapitres suivants.

Dogy


	2. Chapitre 1

Une Fleur de Cerisier pour deux Mondes

Disclamer : Aucun personnages n'est a moi mais aux mangakas de Naruto et Bleach.

Couple : Je ne sais pas encore lol

_Les pensées des perso sont en Italique_

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient en route pour Oto, personnes ne parlaient. Il restait encore un jour avant d'atteindre le village caché. Sakura était perdu dans ses pensées sur les dernières années à essayer de l'oublier, lui le voleur de son cœur, lui le prophète de ses malheurs et de ses douleurs. Lui qui était parti en lui disant seulement merci. C'est tout ce que Sasuke lui avait dit alors qu'elle elle avait tout fais pour le retenir en lui disant ses sentiments se qu'elle pourrait faire pour le clan et pour qu'il renaisse (vous m'avez compris).

Sakura : _Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Et pourquoi ai-je essayé de te retenir, toi qui m'as tant fait souffrir,__mais je t'aime. Je ne peux pas t'oublier avec tes cheveux ébènes et tes yeux cendres. Et même si je t'aime, ma mission n'est pas de te sauver car je sais que tu ne voudras pas être secouru tant que tu n'auras pas tué ton frère et je ne t'en veux pas._

Naruto observait la fleur de cerisier plongé dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire et paraissait troublé par ses souvenirs, lui aussi se souvenait son meilleur ami mais aussi son rival qu'il n'avait pas pu ramener des ténèbres. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu tenir la promesse faite à Sakura de ramener Sasuke à Konoha. Maintenant Naruto était décidé à ne pas laissé le passé le rattraper et réussir la mission et s'il le fallait il l'affronterait.

Le soir arriva, Kakashi proposa de monter le campement. Naruto se chargea du bois pour le feu, Sakura alla chercher de l'eau pour la cuisine pendant que Kakashi monta les tentes. Puis ils préparèrent le repas tous ensembles tout en discutant de choses mais le sujet de la mission revient a l'ordre du jours et ils élaborèrent un plan pour entrer dans la base et en ressortir avec les émissaires vivant.

Kakashi: Alors je propose que Sakura s'occupe de l'entré principal pour faire diversion pendant que Naruto et moi nous nous occupons de l'entré latéral, nous communiquerons et quand nous serons à l'intérieur nous te préviendrons et là tu pourras nous rejoindre par la porte principale.

Sakura : Donc pendant que je ferais diversion, vous entrerez dans la base. Donc je dois faire le plus de dégât possible pour la sortie. OK

Naruto : OK, bon maintenant tout le monde au dodo, demain on a une grosse journée qui nous attend !

Et tout le monde parti se coucher dans la bonne humeur avec Kakashi qui pris le premier tour de garde car on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver en terrain ennemie.

Le lendemain, la troupe partie aller à leur poste. Sakura commença à s'occuper des gardes mais elle prit soin de leurs laisser le temps de sonner l'alarme pour qu'ils ne s'occupent que d'elle, pendant que ses coéquipiers entraient par l'autre entré.

L'alarme sonnée, tout les gardes arrivèrent pour s'occuper d'elle mais la jeune femme les assomma d'un seul coup, puis _il _arriva, lui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, _il_ était là, en face d'elle, le sourire narquois mais avec tant de surprise dans le regard. Ce regard qui lui faisait tant effet avant. Mais plus maintenant, Sakura de la détermination dans le cœur, commença à l'attaquer avec les poings remplit de chakra, elle frappa encore et encore mais ne le toucha point. Sasuke commença à riposter, sans pour autant cherché à la tuer.

Sakura entendit dans son oreille que ses coéquipiers avaient retrouver les otages sain et sauf et qu'ils l'attendaient pour se retirer, mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas elle enleva l'oreillette et commença à discuter avec Sasuke tout en essayant de le battre.

Sakura : Alors tu te plait avec le serpent, tu t'amuse bien, es-tu devenu aussi fort que tu le souhaitais pour tuer ton frangin ?

Sasuke : Hum …

Sakura : Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois ? Mais bon c'est pas grave, de toute façon je n'attend plus rien de toi, je vais te botter le cul et te traîner par la peau des fesses pour te ramener à Konoha !

Sasuke : Et toi toujours aussi chiante, en tous cas tu ne ressemble plus à la gamine que j'ai connu, tu as l'air un peu plus forte mais bon on va vérifier si je ne me suis pas trompé ou si tu es toujours autant un boulet.

Sakura, furieuse à cette remarque, s'élança sur lui kunai à la main pour le blesser mais Sasuke activa son Sharingan et évita aisément son attaque.

Alors commença une danse effrénée entre deux êtres possédés par la rage et l'amertume. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Sakura et Sasuke virent apparaître Kakashi, Naruto ainsi que le serpent perfide nommé communément Orochimaru. Ils regardèrent tous le combat avec intérêt attendant que leur coéquipière finisse se quelle avait commencé. Les deux combattants commençaient à fatiguer mais continuaient à s'acharner.

Mais alors que Sakura allait porter le coup de grâce à Sasuke, elle se prit le Chidori en plein ventre.

Naruto et Kakashi : SAKURAAAAAAAAAA !

Sakura : '' … Kof … kof …'' (Sakura toussa du sang) ne… vous… inquiétez '' … kof … kof …'' pour moi …

Sasuke enleva sa main de l'abdomen et s'écarta de la jeune femme. Naruto se précipita au près d'elle pour entendre c'est dernière parole car personne ne pouvait la soigner.

Naruto : Parle moi Sakura dit moi quelque chose !

Sakura murmurant : Naruto … prends … soin de toi … Je t'aime mon ………………

Et Sakura mourut sur ces mots, Naruto fou de rage et de tristesse se jeta sur Sasuke mais ce dernier ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille rejoignit son maître à côté de Kabuto et partir dans trois nuage de fumée mais Kakashi avec son œil perçant vit la larme coulé des yeux de Sasuke. Puis il se dirigea vers Naruto et le corps inanimé de Sakura. Ils prirent le corps de la jeune femme retournèrent avec les émissaires à Konoha pour prévenir l'Hokage de la mort de la jeune femme. En arrivant au village de la feuille, tous les attendais car il avait eu vent de l'attaque et certain avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Le lendemain, Sakura fut enterré avec les honneurs et son nom fut inscrit sur le Monument mort en Mission.

Pendant ce temps quelque part dans le pays d'Oto.

Hanatarou : Euh… je me suis encore perdu, c'est pas juste.

Et à ce moment là, Sakura toute joyeuse apparu devant lui et lui demanda si tout allait bien et qui il était car elle ne connaissait pas la tenu qu'il portait.

Hanatarou : Je m'appelle Hanatarou, je suis un Shinigami et je me suis perdu, pourrais-tu me dire où je suis et en échange je t'envoie dans un monde où tout est rose tout est beau …

Sakura : Euh… Moi je m'appelle Sakura. Mais pourquoi peux-tu me voir, je suis morte et personne d'autre que toi n'a pu me voir sinon tu es à coté de Oto no Kuni. Et au faite, c'est quoi un Shinigami ?

Hanatarou : C'est un ange de la mort. Notre devoir est d'envoyer les âmes comme toi dans la Soul Society et purifier les Hollows. Et merci pour le renseignement et maintenant je vais t'envoyé là-bas.

Le Shinigami dégaina son katana et apposa le sceau à Sakura qui partie dans le monde des âmes.

A suivre

* * *

Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et à la prochaine 

Voila Voili Voilou

Kiss

Dogy


	3. Chapitre 2

Une Fleur de Cerisier pour deux Mondes

Disclaimer : Aucuns personnages n'est à moi mais aux mangakas de Naruto et Bleach.

Couple : Je ne sais pas encore lol

Les pensées des perso sont en Italique

Chapitre 2

Sakura arriva sur la soi-disant terre promise. Mais elle n'y trouva que des personnes qui mendiaient sur le trottoir, des enfants volant pour manger et des personnes âgés entrain de mourir dans des ruelles sombres.

Sakura : Et bien, il est beau son monde à lui !

Sakura commença à marcher dans une rue très animée, tout en observant les passants. Les chariots encombraient la chaussée, les vendeurs criaient pour se faire entendre de clients potentiels. Puis soudain, la jeune femme sentie une main baladeuse fouiller sa sacoche.

Sakura : EH LA !!! Te gènes pas surtout, je dirais rien …

Sakura se retourna tout en chopant la main en question … quand elle s'aperçu qu'elle appartenait à un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans. Sakura fit ses gros yeux et le garçonnet commença à avoir peur puis soudain se mis à pleurer. Ce qui alerta les passants qui regardèrent dans leur direction. La jeune femme se sentit mal-à-l'aise, prit le garçon dans ses bras et partit en sautant sur les toits pour s'éloigné. Au bout d'une dizaine de sauts, la fleur de cerisier se stoppa pour poser le petit garçon. Il ne pleurait plus mais reniflait bruyamment, les yeux rougis, les cheveux sales et en bataille.

Sakura : Comment tu t'appelles ?

Petit garçon : Je… snif… m'appelle… snif…. Ryoma. Et toi?

Sakura : Moi je m'appelle Sakura. Tu dois sûrement vouloir retourner voir ta maman ou ton papa, non?

Ryoma se remit à pleurer de plus belle en entendant ses mots. Sakura prise de panique, et ne sachant quoi faire, commença à lui chanter un air que lui chantait sa maman quand elle était triste. Le petit garçon entreprit de sécher ces larmes tout en écoutant la jeune femme chanter. Petit à petit Ryoma se calma puis arrêta complètement de pleurer.

Sakura : Je vais te poser une question. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu n'en a pas envie mais, s'il te plaît, ne te remet pas à pleurer. Voila tes parents sont-ils… morts ?

Ryoma : … oui….

Ayant perdu ses parents jeune, Sakura connaissait cette douleur de perdre des êtres chers à son cœur, et la fleur de cerisier commença à avoir les yeux brillant de larmes. Malgré tout, elle les retint pour ne pas que Ryoma pense qu'elle le prenait en pitié.

Sakura : Dis moi Ryoma voudrais-tu rester avec moi? Je te protègerais et tu n'auras plus besoin de voler pour manger.

Ryoma : D'accord.

Ainsi Sakura et Ryoma commencèrent leur vie "ensembles". La fleur de cerisier, voulant continuer de s'entraîner, décida d'aller dans la forêt avec son nouveau petit frère, ils découvrirent une clairière lumineuse, avec un petit ruisseau coulant le long de celle-ci, elle était entourée d'arbres au feuillage fourni se qui préserverait leurs intimités. En une heure leur maison était construite grâce aux techniques de Doton de Sakura, qui les avait apprises de Kakashi, en les améliorant elle réussi à créer une maison pas très grande mais avec un certain charme.

Ils commencèrent à la visiter. Ils passèrent la porte d'entrée et arrivèrent directement dans le petit salon. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais très bien éclairée par une bais vitrée, le salon contenait un canapé confortable, une table basse assez grande, une petite bibliothèque vide pour mettre des livres ou autre chose… il y avait aussi une mignonne cheminé pour chauffé la maison. Ensuite ils passèrent à la cuisine, en empruntant un couloir donnant sur un escalier montant à l'étage, elle était spacieuse et très simple se résumant à un évier, des placards vides, une plaque de cuisson et une petite fenêtre. Ryoma et Sakura montèrent à l'étage, ils y découvrirent un couloir donnant sur trois portes et une fenêtre qui illuminait le passage, ils passèrent la première porte sur la gauche. Ryoma vit le premier la pièce qui s'ouvrait à eux, il découvrit un lit une place, un placard, et un bureau avec une chaise et une fenêtre au-dessus de celui-ci. Le petit garçon compris alors que c'était sa chambre.

Sakura : Si tu veux on pourra la décorer un peu.

Ryoma : Ouais, chouette!

Sakura alla ouvrir la deuxième porte pour y découvrir la salle de bain, elle était rudimentaire avec un lavabo, un bac à douche, une baignoire de taille moyenne et les toilettes. Ryoma arriva ensuite pour voir lui aussi la salle d'eau. La jeune femme compris que la dernière porte était sa chambre. Toute excitée elle alla explorer son domaine qui était composé d'un lit double, d'un bureau avec une chaise, d'une armoire et ce qui la marqua le plus c'était la porte fenêtre donnant sur un balcon de taille moyenne.

Sakura : ouah !!! Je me suis surpassé là. Bon Ryoma vient là, maintenant on va parler de chose moins plaisante comme les roulements pour le ménage et tout ça… Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occuperais de la cuisine. Mais pour le reste, tout le monde devra mettre la main à la patte.

Ryoma : D'accord, mais il faudra m'apprendre parce que la seule chose que je sais faire c'est voler… et j'en suis pas fier.

Sakura : Je sais, mon bonhomme, mais je suis là et je vais t'expliquer. Mais pour l'instant je vais chasser pour le dîner parce qu'on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais moi j'ai faim!

Sakura partit plus profondément dans la forêt, après avoir pris ses armes et avoir dit à Ryoma de ne pas s'éloigné de la maison pour ne pas se perdre, elle avait mis ses sens en alerte pour pouvoir repérer un animal. En se concentrant, la fleur de cerisier put déceler un insecte volant à cinquante kilomètres, étonnée, elle perdit complètement sa concentration et ne remarqua pas la présence d'une personne qui l'observait, cachées dans les fourrés…

Mais qui peu bien se cacher dans les fourrer… Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode eu chapitre de Une fleur de cerisier pour deux monde.

Voila c'est la fin du chapitre je suis désolé, pardon, pour le retards j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire car j'ai eu de gros problème d'ordinateur puis d'internet que j'ai toujours d'ailleurs mais ce n'est pas le sujets. Je remercie tous les gens pour les reviews ça ma fais beaucoup plaisir pour certaines moins pour d'autre mais je prends en compte toute les remarques et j'essaye de m'amélioré du mieux que je peu. Pour la suite je ne sais pas du tout quand je la mettrais en ligne. Je n'en suis pas sur je ne veux pas vous donné de faux espoir mais je pense quel arrivera plus vite que ce chapitre là enfin je l'espère.

_Voila, Voili, Voilou!_

_Dogy _


	4. Chapitre 3

Une Fleur de Cerisier pour deux Mondes

Disclamer : Aucuns personnages ne m'appartient mais sont aux mangakas de Naruto et Bleach, à par Ryoma.

Couple : Je ne sais pas encore lol

_Les pensées des personnages sont en Italique_

Glacius: Ouais l'idée mes venu en regardant l'anime de Bleach un jour comme sa.

Miini-Chan: Merci j'essaye de faire au mieux et ne t'inquiète pas elle va bientôt le rencontrer Toushiro-kun

Dragonotte: J'essaye de faire le plus long possible mais avec l'inspiration c'est jamais facile.

_

* * *

  
_

Sakura passa la porte de la maison complètement bouleversée. Elle entra dans cuisine telle un automate, posa les poissons péchés plus tôt et commença à préparer le diner tout en repensant à l'insecte perçu dans la forêt. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé ses capacités de ninja. Mais la jeune femme était sûre de ne pas pouvoir faire cela en temps normal, ce n'était pas possible. Habituellement elle ne percevait les insectes qu'à cinq mètres et encore quand la fleur de cerisier se concentrait au maximum sinon c'était environ deux mètre cinquante.

Même si Shino1 lui avait appris à percevoir la présence de la plus minuscule forme de vie, cela demandais énormément de chakra et Sakura connaissait ses propres capacités pour savoir que si elle le faisait la jeune femme tomberait dans les pommes pour avoir trop consommé d'énergie.

Ryoma descendis à ce moment la pour voir Sakura rentré dans le salon tel un robot.

Ryoma : Onee-san tu es rentrée, et en plus tu as du poisson, j'adore ca !

Sakura : Oui, je suis rentrée comme tu le vois et tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'apprendre à faire de la cuisine avec juste deux poissons et des épinards sauvages, en plus c'est bon pour la santé, tu vas voir.

Ryoma : Je ne connais pas les épinards sauvages, c'est quoi ?

Sakura : _Une chance pour moi sinon il n'aurait rien mangé. _…Ceci est une plante qui donne beaucoup de fer pour que tu grandisses très vite et que tu deviennes très fort.

Ryoma : En tout cas, je ne sais pas ça à quelle tête quand c'est préparé mais là comme c'est, ça n'a pas vraiment l'air très appétissant.

Sakura : Ouais tu as raison, mais c'est super bon une fois cuit et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.

Après lui avoir appris à cuisiner et l'avoir forcé à manger, Sakura sortit de la maison pour se détendre et faire des étirements. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, la jeune femme était d'une concentration totale et commença à ne faire qu'un avec la nature. Elle sentait l'odeur du vent dans les feuilles, entendait le bruit des cailloux emportés par la rivière. Alors commença une danse que seule la fleur de cerisier en connaissait le ballet, faite de rotations, de roues, de roulades et d'autres mouvements compliqués.

A la fin de la journée Sakura rompu par son entrainement alla chasser, fit à manger pour Ryoma et alla directement se coucher.

Quelque par dans le Sereitei…

Renji qui rentrait d'une mission, aperçu une étrange jeune femme habillée d'un haut rouge sans manche avec une paire de gants noirs aux mains, ainsi qu'un short rouge avec par dessus une jupe beige et une paires de bottes noires. Elle était concentrée sur un point imaginaire, puis tout d'un coup, elle parue choquée et totalement déboussolée. Ensuite la jeune femme partit en courant très vite, trop vite, d'arbre en arbre. Renji, étonné, réussi quand même à la suivre et arriva devant une maison en terre sur deux étages. Le jeune homme décida de resté en faction, pour observer la jeune femme.

Au bout de deux heures d'attentes la jeune femme ressorti. Elle commença à faire des étirements puis une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle débuta, dans une sorte de transe, une danse qui la rendait presque magnétique comme si on était obligé de la regarder sans s'arrêter. Elle était élégante, agile dans ses mouvements voire même féline.

Quand la jeune femme s'arrêta sur son dernier mouvement, elle rentra dans la maison pour ne plus en sortir. Pendant ce temps, Renji resta dix minutes dans le vague avant de se rendre compte que le ballet improvisé sous ses yeux était terminé. Alors il décida de rester là, pour pouvoir rencontrer la jeune femme dès le lendemain.

Le lendemain, Sakura se leva de bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un cri aigu dans le jardin. La jeune femme descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse pour déboucher dans le salon et ensuite dans le jardin où se trouvait Ryoma assit sur son postérieur, paralysé de peur quand Sakura découvrit le monstre énorme et pas beau devant le petit garçon.

Sakura : _Il ferait peut être peur à Orochimaru_2 _celui-là tiens…_

Quand soudain le monstre se mit à bouger pour foncer sur Ryoma. Sakura reprit ses esprits et commença à courir vers lui quand soudain un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge flamboyant apparu. Il avait un kimono noir, comme celui du certain Hanatarou, qui l'avait envoyé ici, il sorti son katana et trancha en deux la créature qui partie en poussière.

Sakura : RYOMA, ÇA VA TU N'AS RIEN!!!!!!!

Ryoma : Oniiiiiiiiiii-san, j'ai snif… eu snif… si peuuuuur!

Sakura : Ça va maintenant, je suis là. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

L'inconnu qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, se manifesta par un raclement de gorge assez bruyant ce qui provoqua, en retour un regard courroucé de la jeune femme.

L'inconnu : Euh… Excusez-moi mais si JE n'ai pas été là, vous auriez été tous les deux…. Le jeune homme n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit un bon crochet du droit de la part de Sakura qui ne voulait que Ryoma entende la fin de la phrase.

L'inconnu : NON ! Mais ca va pas la tête ça fait mal, nom d'un chien !

Sakura : Tu n'avais qu'à pas pensé ça, j'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule comme une grande, sans qu'un pseudo héros vienne à notre secours!

L'inconnu : Alors primo, je ne suis pas un pseudo héros, comme tu dis, mais un Shinigami. Secondo j'ai un nom, c'est Renji et tertio j'aime savoir à qui je m'adresse surtout quand cette personne me fait des reproches alors que je viens de lui sauver la vie.

Sakura : Pardon, je me nomme Sakura et voici Ryoma, mon petit frère.

A ce moment Ryoma regarda Sakura avec de grands yeux avant de la prendre entre ses petit bras pour lui montrer sa gratitude et en retour, elle le porta dans ses bras où il s'endormi bercé par la respiration de Sakura. Renji regarda la scène avec indifférence, plus intéressé par les explications que lui devait la jeune femme. Après avoir couché Ryoma dans son lit, Sakura invita Renji à s'installer dans le salon.

Sakura : Pour commencer, je voudrai savoir ce qu'était ce monstre?

Renji : C'était un Hollow.

Sakura : Ah oui ! Un garçon, Hanatarou je crois, m'en avait vaguement parlé après que je lui aie indiqué son chemin.

Renji : Ah. Oui, je le connais… _Alors comme ça, il s'est encore perdu et en plus il ne devait pas aller dans le monde des humains, il va m'entendre celui là, fait chier je vais encore me faire engueuler par le capitaine, merde. _

Sakura : Ca va, tu as l'air énervé, faut pas, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

Renji : Hey, oh c'est bon, hein? Bon, je vais y aller, j'ai des trucs à faire et des personnes à voir _et une en particulier._

Sakura : D'accord, bah à la prochaine alors.

Renji : Ouais salut.

Renji parti pour le Sereitei et en particulier la quatrième division. Arrivé sur place, il demanda à voir Hanatarou qui depuis peu de temps était sous sa responsabilité sur ordre du capitaine Kuuchiki en accord avec le capitaine Unohana pour que le Shinigami puisse corriger sa maladresse qui avait causé beaucoup de dégâts dans les différentes divisions. Et vu que Renji n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rigoler pour le punir, les capitaines lui avaient confié cette tâche qui pour lui était très difficile voire même impossible.

Renji : Dis-moi, Hanatarou, tu étais où la semaine dernière?

Hanatarou : Euh… Bah … Euh… J'étais dans le monde des humains. Pourquoi?

Renji : Euh … Bah… Parce que tu n'étais pas censé y être, je te l'avais dit, merde quoi ! Et en plus tu t'y es perdu!

Hanatarou : _Comment sait-il que je me suis perdu, il est omniscient ou quoi?_ Euh Renji-san, comment vous savez que je me suis perdu?

Renji : Je le sais car j'ai rencontré une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, cela te dit quelque chose ou pas?

Hanatarou : Ah vous parlez de Sakura-san, Renji-san…

Renji : Oui je parle d'elle. Bon aller, suis-moi, on va voir les capitaines pour que tu leur explique tout en détails _et que je me fasse engueuler en une seule fois_ et qu'ils voient pour ta punition _et la mienne_.

Hanatarou : D'accord, je vous suis.

* * *

Shino : Shino est un personnage de Naruto qui contrôle les insectes, il est assez mystérieux et n'apparait pas souvent dans le manga.

Orochimaru : Orochimaru est l'un des principaux méchants dans Naruto, vous verrez souvent des allusions à lui je le surnomme aussi "face de serpent", "Oro", ou d'autres sobriquets très affectueux *raclement de gorge*.

Voila le chapitre est fini enfin désolée pour l'attente et à la prochaine pour la suite.

Bien sur j'attends avec impatience vos petites ou grandes reviews à propos du chapitre.

Voila, Voili, Voilou

Dogy


End file.
